SaltClan/Naming
=Naming= Below is a suggested prefix and suffix guideline for SaltClan, based off of pelt color and the clan's structure. Prefixes Prefixes are chosen at birth, based solely upon the appearance of the kittens' pelts, as that is all that is distinctive about them at birth. All kittens have blue eyes for several moons, so eye color cannot be taken into account when naming, and neither can traits like size or weight, as all newborn kittens are pretty similar. These prefixes are based off of the Western Coastal Forests and Coast regions along Washington, Oregon, and northern California, where the roleplay takes place. As SaltClan is on the beaches and possesses very little forested territory, the majority of cats will have prefixes relating to the coast. Prefixes are chosen based on the surrounding flora, fauna, and natural elements around them. Some names, such as Moon-'', ''Sun-'', and ''Sea-'', are considered sacred to the Clan and are ''not for use. Red/Cream Cats Black/Gray Cats Cinnamon/Fawn Cats Chocolate/Lilac Cats Tortoiseshells Suffixes Suffixes are chosen by evaluating a cats' notable skills first, then their notable traits. If a particular skill set is not applicable, only then will a suffix for personality be chosen. If the cat lacks a skill or trait that is notable, then a suffix for appearance may be chosen. Some may be listed twice, as they are applicable in more than one sense. Skill-Based :'-berry' ::Reserved for '''Healers' and Oracles. For a particularly talented healer, or a strong understanding of herbs and their properties. An alternative to ''-leaf. :'-claw' ::For a cat who has a distinctly excellent fighting ability, and is talented in combat. :'-cry' ::For a cat with a particularly loud voice, which is used on the beaches and throughout the noisy SaltClan territory. :'-ear' ::For a cat with particularly excellent hearing. :'-fang' ::For a cat who is reasonably good at both hunting and fighting. :'-foot' ::For a cat that is very good at running, and is quick on their paws. :'-leaf' ::Reserved for '''Healers' and Oracles. For a particularly talented healer, or a strong understanding of herbs and their properties. An alternative to ''-berry. :'-nose' ::For a cat that has particularly acute, and astute, senses and is a good tracker and decipher-er as a result of these. :'-shade' ::For a particularly stealthy cat, who is good at remaining hidden when they want to be. :'-step' ::For a cat with a distinctive gait or walk. This must work with the prefix- for example, "Heavystep" steps heavily, and "Mousestep" has a light step. :'-stream' ::For a cat who is a good swimmer, particularly in the rivers and streams in the main territory. This is less difficult to achieve than ''-wave''. May also be used for cats who are excellent fishers. :'-tail' ::For an agile cat with a notable sense of balance. :'-watcher' ::Reserved for '''Messengers'.'' Any cat who is a Messenger, so cats in leadership roles can easily distinguish them from normal warriors. :'-wave' ::For a cat who is a good swimmer or diver, especially in the bay. This is more difficult to earn than ''-stream''. :'-whisker' ::For a cat with honed hunting skills, particularly on the land. If a cat is a great fisher, see ''-stream''. Trait-Based :'-cloud' ::For a cat with a dreamy personality. A cat who is gentle, calm, and cannot be easily agitated or disturbed. :'-flower' ::For a cat who is particularly good at raising kittens or has a nurturing personality. (This is not gender exclusive.) :'-heart' ::For a cat with a strong belief in themselves and an idealistic notion of right and wrong. :'-storm' ::For a cat with an unpredictable and dynamic nature. Appearance-Based :'-eye' ::Reserved for name-changes only. For a cat with a distinctive eye injury, such as a loss of vision or loss of the eye itself. :'-ear' ::Reserved for name-changes only. For a cat with a distinctive ear injury, such as a loss of hearing or loss of the ear itself. :'-face' ::For a particularly good-looking cat. (Typically one who fits the clan standards closely, please see SaltClan/Info#Appearance.) :'-fleck' ::A basic suffix, for a cat with no distinctive traits. Particularly for a ticked tabby, which is far more common than a spotted tabby, and even more so than a mackerel, classic, or marbled tabby. :'-fur' ::A basic suffix, for a cat with no distinctive traits. :'-jaw' ::Reserved for name-changes only. For a cat with a distinctive jaw injury, such as a twisted jaw. :'-pelt' ::A basic suffix, for a cat with no distinctive traits. :'-spot' ::A basic suffix, for a cat with no distinctive traits. Particularly in a spotted cat, which is far more common than a striped cat. :'-stripe' ::A basic suffix, for a cat with no distinctive traits. Particularly a striped cat, although mackerel, marbled, and classic tabbies are very rare in SaltClan.